


Midnight Snack

by hyunakicksmyass



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Master/Pet, Non-Sexual Kink, Other, Slice of Life, kitten!reader, sometimes chan needs a reminder to take care of himself, thank god he has a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: He rested his hand on your side but didn’t do anything else, “Sorry for disturbing your nap, kitten.” he said softly. You lifted your head up, blinking slowly at him before getting up and adjusting your position so your head was now fully in his lap, “I guess I’m forgiven.” he said and you hummed happily. You brought a hand up to paw at his arm and he took the hint to start running his fingers through your hair again.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Midnight Snack

You hardly lifted your head as you heard the front door open signaling Chan’s arrival. Normally if you had the energy you’d get up and crawl towards the door to greet him but today you had found the perfect spot to curl up in, the sun was shining directly on you and you were too warm and content to move. You heard him call your name and sighed, debating in your head whether you actually wanted to get up or not, you cracked open one eye, the bright light of the sun blinding you and making you close it again. You decided he would be able to find you and went back to trying to nap as you heard his footsteps get closer. After a few minutes of him searching you heard him walk into the room you were in and sigh, “Too lazy to get up?” he asked. You lifted your head up, the bell on your collar jingling gently, you opened your eyes, blinking slowly to adjust to the light. He crouched down in front of you, “You were so dedicated to this spot you brought your bed in here?” he asked noticing the large pillow you were laying on. Normally it rested in a corner in his office as that was the only room that didn’t have any furniture you could lay on but you had dragged it into the rarely used room that was originally set up to be your space. You never spent much time in it, opting instead to follow Chan around the house when he was home and nap when he was away.  
  
He sat down fully in front of you and you stretched, moving yourself forward slightly, just close enough to rest your head on his thigh. He smiled and brought a hand up to run his fingers through your hair, “I see why you picked this spot, you feel so warm.” he said softly and you made a small, happy noise in response. “Maybe I’ll join you.” he said, your eyes were closed so you couldn’t see the mischievous smile on his face. He lifted your head off of his leg and set it down gently before moving to your side and throwing himself across you. You let out an angry noise from the disturbance, wiggling around and pushing at him until you finally escaped from beneath him. He laughed and you shot him a glare, taking a second to adjust yourself, the cat ears on your head shifted around from your struggle and you fixed them and smoothed your hair back down. Once you felt like you had fixed yourself up you stretched, now fully awake, before turning and crawling out of the room. You heard him get up and follow you, your collar jingling as you picked up the pace, hoping to find another spot before he could disturb you again. Finally you decided to just hop up on the couch, knowing full well that he would be there to bother you again almost immediately.  
  
Sure enough, you were right, he plopped down next to you before you could even get comfortable, he let you curl up on one end of the sofa before scooting up next to you. He rested his hand on your side but didn’t do anything else, “Sorry for disturbing your nap, kitten.” he said softly. You lifted your head up, blinking slowly at him before getting up and adjusting your position so your head was now fully in his lap, “I guess I’m forgiven.” he said and you hummed happily. You brought a hand up to paw at his arm and he took the hint to start running his fingers through your hair again. He picked up the remote control for the tv and turned it on, not caring what came on as he was still focused on you. Occasionally you picked your head up and moved it around encouraging him to not stay in one spot for too long. He moved his hand down and ran his fingers gently across your cheek, you leaned up into his touch and he did it again. You were practically purring and soon enough you rolled onto your back, looking up at him as he continued his gentle petting.  
  
“I hate to say this but I have to get work done.” he said after a few more minutes of petting you. You frowned at him, “I don’t like it either kitten but I’ll move your bed back into my office and you can nap there.” your frown didn’t let up. You moved to sit up next to him, scooting right up against his side and resting your head on his shoulder, you wrapped your arm around his waist and he sighed. “I’ll try not to stay up so late tonight and I’ll cuddle you so much when I come to bed I swear.” he said, trying his best to appease you, you lifted your head up so he could see you roll your eyes. He brought his hand up to your cheek and you leaned into the touch, he sighed before moving to get up, you dug your nails into his side not letting him move away from you. "Come on kitten, just let me work for a couple hours and then I'll be done for the night I swear." he begged, you sighed and let him go. He stood up and walked off to grab your pillow and move it back into its usual spot.  
  
You sulked on the couch for as long as you could, hoping that if you didn't show up he would give up on working. Finally you got fed up with sitting in the room alone, the tv only serving to annoy you further. You hopped off of the couch and crawled into his office, he didn't notice you come in as he was fully absorbed in the song he was working on. You pouted but crawled onto your bed, you stared at him for a few seconds before curling up to take a nap.  
  
When you woke up, the sun had completely set, the room was dark save for the bright light from Chan's computer. You wondered what woke you up for a second before it hit you, you were hungry, and you were sure he was too. You got up quickly, crawling next to him and scratching at his leg. He looked down and patted you on the head before turning back to the screen. You sighed and scratched at him again, this time more aggressively, finally he pulled off his headphones. "What is it, kitten?" you made a grumpy noise and brought a hand to your stomach, "Hungry?" he asked and you nodded quickly. He thought for a second, "Now that you mention it, I think I am too." he said before standing up. You crawled behind him as he left the room, you heard him gasp as he walked into the kitchen and saw the time on the clock. He turned to you as you entered the room, "I can't believe I worked that long I'm sorry kitten." he said crouching down so he was eye level with you. "I'm gonna make you a big meal right now and we'll cuddle all day tomorrow to make up for it does that sound okay?" he asked and you nodded quickly. He smiled and patted your head again before standing up to start cooking. You sat in the corner watching him the entire time, you didn't really care what he was making you were just happy you had pulled him away from his computer for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Did somebody say more fluffy pet play cause i think someone said more fluffy pet play


End file.
